


The Play's The Thing

by Spacecadet72



Series: All The World's A Stage [1]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marta's friend and fellow teacher Benoit asks her to be his scene partner for an in class demonstration. If only he hadn't picked such a romantic scene.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: All The World's A Stage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695487
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	The Play's The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this AU for a while, but wasn't sure how I wanted to play it, until this idea came to me and I couldn't resist. :D
> 
> This is for Day 3 of Cablanca Week: Alternate Universe.
> 
> Title comes from Hamlet.

Marta walked into the school auditorium, her heart hammering in her chest. She was regretting ever saying yes to this ridiculous idea. Last week, her colleague and friend, Benoit Blanc, had stopped by her classroom during lunch.

_“I was wondering if I could ask a favor,” he said, settling on the corner of her desk. She leaned back in her chair and regarded him with a smile._

_“What is it?” It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, but he sometimes had ideas that were a little out there, and she liked to know what she was getting herself into first._

_"Nothing bad, I promise," he said with a reassuring smile. "I'm teaching Much Ado About Nothing to my seniors in my drama class, and I'm having them act out parts of scenes to really get how Shakespeare was meant to be enjoyed. They asked if I would do the next section. They've been doing so well in class, I don't want to disappoint them. But I need a scene partner."_

_Marta had read Much Ado About Nothing, but it had been a while. "I'm not really an actor. Will I need to memorize anything?"_

_"You'll do fine," he said, leaning in closer. "It's a short section of the scene. Only a couple of minutes, three at the most. You can read from the script."_

_She looked up at him for a moment before realizing she'd never really be able to say no to him, especially with the look he was giving her now._

_"I'll do it," she said with a decisive nod. The class wasn't large, she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of too many students._

_"Thank you so much, Marta. It will be great, I promise you."_

_"Just let me know what section and when we can rehearse," she said as he got off of her desk and headed for the door._

_He turned back to her. "Act 4, scene 1, line 254 to the end. I’ll look at my schedule and get back to you." With that, he was out of her classroom._

Things had turned out so that they never had a chance to rehearse, but Marta had read the scene they were doing and wished she had said no. He hadn't mentioned it had been so romantic. She watched a few performed versions on YouTube and the passion and emotion in the scene intimidated her. Not to mention the kissing some of the versions had included. That wasn't in the original script, so she figured Benoit was leaving that out.

Not that she would mind kissing him. She'd been harboring a crush on him for the past few months, but hadn't done anything about it. They were friends and colleagues first and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize those relationships. No, it was best to just ignore her feelings.

Which was difficult when they would be acting out a scene where they confessed their love to each other.

"Ah, Ms. Cabrera, come on up." Benoit had spotted her at the back of the auditorium and waved her forward.

She knew several of the students in the auditorium seats, having had several of them in her classes the past few years. Some waved and she waved back, trying to put on an air of confidence.

She joined Benoit on the stage, and began opening her book to the right page. She knew he taught in the auditorium, but hadn't really thought through that they would be on an actual stage.

"Please thank Ms. Cabrera for taking time from her planning period to help me with this little demonstration."

The students applauded politely.

"I'm happy to help,” she said, moving to the middle of the stage where Benoit directed her.

"Alright, I know you've read this section of the play, as it was assigned, so you should know what's going on," Benoit said, looking out at the students assembled. "We're in Act 4, scene 1 and will be starting at line 254." He turned to Marta. "Ready?"

She nodded. "I'm ready."

He turned to her, and in a moment it was clear he was no longer being himself. She almost started at the transformation.

"Lady Beatrice, have you wept all this while?"

She fumbled with her book for a moment, distracted. Looking down, she read her line, "Yea, and I will weep a while longer." As they read their next few lines, she relaxed and felt herself get into the role of Beatrice a little more.

"I do love nothing in the world so well as you. Is not that strange?" he said, and she felt like he was looking into her soul with those beautifully blue eyes of his. She knew this was just acting, but she felt her heart flutter as he confessed his love to her.

She was able to read her next lines, about maybe loving him back, without faltering, which she counted as a miracle. This was all becoming too real for her. She never should have said yes.

He walked towards her, claiming that she loved him. There was a part of her that wanted to lay everything bare and tell him everything, but that wasn't what this was.

They bantered back and forth for a few more lines before he stepped closer to her, until they were almost touching.

"And do it with all thy heart," he said, his voice lowered, his eyes on hers intense.

She took in a deep breath and said her line. "I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest." She looked up at him and this was not acting as she let all of her emotions through.

He stared at her for a moment, and then his lips were on hers. She pushed up into him, her hands going to his face as the kiss deepened. A wolf whistle broke them apart, both of them breathing heavily and staring at each other. What had just happened?

Almost visibly pulling himself together, Benoit spoke his next line, his voice awed and worshipful. "Come, bid me do anything for thee."

She glanced down at her book. She needed to finish this and then they could get out of there. "Kill Claudio."

The rest of the scene passed in a blur. Why had he kissed her? Surely if he'd been planning it he would have told her? He didn't always think things through, but she couldn't see him doing something like that on purpose. Was he just really into the scene, the character?

The scene ended and they both bowed as the class clapped.

"Thank you, Ms. Cabrera," he said, loud enough for the class to hear.

She nodded, her head still buzzing. "I need to get back," she said, before all but running off the stage and out of the auditorium. Once she was out of the building, the fresh air helped cool her burning cheeks. Fortunately, this was last period, so she wouldn't need to teach anymore today.

The rest of her planning period went without interruption, but it wasn't very productive. She could still feel his lips on hers and couldn't get the way he had looked just after the kiss out of her mind. Resting her face in her hands, she let out a groan. Did that really have to happen in front of a group of students? The bell rang, and she just sat there, breathing in and out slowly for several minutes. Maybe she could sneak out a little early today. Get her mind off of that kiss.

"Marta."

Marta's head flew up as she turned to see Benoit standing in her doorway, his hands in his pockets. He looked as hesitant as she felt. She had hoped for more time to compose herself before she had to see him, but getting this over with might not be a bad idea.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded, and gestured for him to close the door. "We don't need an audience for this," she said, with a weak smile. She had meant it as a joke, but at the look on his face, it hadn't landed. "Sorry."

"No, Marta, I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission. Especially not in front of students." He looked wrecked, and while she appreciated his apology, she only had one question.

"Why did you do it? Was it just for the play--"

"No." His eyes bored into hers and he stepped closer, but didn't reach out for her. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but you were looking up at me, telling me you loved me with all your heart and I acted without thinking."

"Why?" she asked, her voice coming out a whisper. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying, could he?

He stepped even closer to her, as close as they had been when they kissed. She stood firm, looking up at him with the hope she couldn't hide in her eyes.

"I love you, Marta."

Her eyes fluttered closed, a soft smile breaking across her lips. He loved her. How could this be her life? He _loved_ her. She opened her eyes.

"I love you too. I wasn't acting. I love you with my whole heart." All the emotion that had coursed through in the last hour seemed to reach a breaking point within her and she felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" He asked, a tender and hopeful look in his eyes.

She nodded and met him in the middle. This was even better than their first kiss, because she knew how he felt now, the knowledge making her giddy.

He pulled back before the kiss got too heated. "We probably shouldn't be doing this here," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"You're probably right," she said with a laugh, before remembering the kiss on stage and letting out another groan. "Did the students say anything about the kiss?" she asked, pulling back to look at him.

He chuckled. "A couple of them warned me of my fate if I hurt you."

A laugh burst out of her. "That's sweet. Unnecessary but sweet."

"They care about you," he said with a soft smile. "Apparently, they've been wanting us to get together for a while."

Marta let out a sigh. "Good to know they're spending their time wisely."

"Well, not everything can be Shakespeare and Nursing," he said, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

Her eyes fell closed again at the touch. "How long do you think it will be before the news spreads around the school?"

"Probably no time at all," Benoit said, sounding sheepish. "Your blinds are open. I didn’t notice before."

Marta looked over at her windows, before seeing the small group of students a few feet away, watching with smiles on their faces. She buried her face in his chest for a moment before taking in a deep breath and walking to the windows. She opened one and leaned out. "Alright, guys. Show's over."

"Are you dating now?" one of the students asked, the rest of them nodding along to the question.

Marta glanced back at Benoit who was grinning at her. "We still need to figure that out, but you guys need to go home. School's over."

The crowd dispersed, and Benoit joined her by the window.

"Well, it's definitely going to get out now," she said, as she pulled the blinds closed. "I guess we should go talk to Harlan. He should hear about it from us.” She sighed. “How mad do you think he's going to be?" she asked, thinking of the eccentric principal.

Benoit chuckled and slipped his hand into hers. "I don't know, he might find it funny."

"You might be right about that," she said, smiling at the feel of his hand against hers.

"But whatever his reaction, you're worth it," Benoit said, his tone serious.

She leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lips. "You're worth it too." With that, they walked, hand in hand, out of her classroom. Whatever the consequences, they knew how the other felt, and that was what mattered.


End file.
